Generally, semiconductor substrates comprise semiconductor materials upon which one or more transistor devices may be formed. Semiconductor substrates comprising germanium are emerging as material structures upon which transistor devices may be formed for electronic devices.
For simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.